


В твой день рождения

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkfic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей прибывает на "Превосходство", чтобы отпраздновать свой день рождения с отцом.





	В твой день рождения

**Author's Note:**

> MalevolentReverie insp., а еще Shagel, а еще дохуя всего, типаинцест, дарк ради дарка.  
> обновлено 24.07.19

Сегодняшний день был особенным — это был день ее рождения, и Рей прибыла на имперский флагман по просьбе отца. Она отпустила сопровождение — хотя отец очень сердился, когда она так делала, но Рей могла постоять за себя. Он же сам ее обучил. В одиночестве Рей проследовала по огромному ангару к лифту, а от него — к следующему лифту и к следующему, чтобы попасть на жилой уровень. В последнем лифте она оказалась не одна — в самый последний момент туда шагнул гранд-маршал Хакс и остановился, озадаченно глядя на нее. А потом решительно нажал на кнопку, и двери лифта закрылись за его спиной.

Лифт начал движение вверх.

Рей не любила Хакса. Этот немолодой человек с выбеленными временем волосами, глубокими морщинами на лбу, и складками, залегшими в уголках рта, производил на нее странное впечатление. То, какие он иногда кидал на нее взгляды, пугало Рей. Они не были враждебными, а скорее… недоверчивым. Будто гранд-маршал никак не мог принять тот факт, что это Рей прямо перед ним.

И теперь между ними повисло неловкое молчание: Рей мысленно подгоняла лифт, а гранд-маршал открыто рассматривал ее, будто сравнивал с чем-то.

— Скажите, Рей, — начал вдруг он, и Рей от неожиданности вздрогнула, — вы знали свою мать?

— Нет, — ответила Рей, бросив на гранд-маршала быстрый взгляд. — Она умерла, когда я была младенцем. Не осталось даже изображений.

— Ужасная потеря, — обронил гранд-маршал, и в его голосе Рей послышался сарказм. Ее щеки вспыхнули, гнев подступил к горлу, стискивая его, не давая дышать.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — процедила Рей.

— Лишь то, что я сказал, — ответил Хакс. — Ужасная потеря — не знать своих родителей.

— У меня есть отец, — возразила Рей. — Он для меня — все.

— Не сомневаюсь. — И снова это странное выражение во взгляде Хакса. — Поздравляю.

— О. — Рей удивленно захлопала глазами. — Спасибо.

Хакс выходил на уровень раньше нее, и последние несколько минут своего пути Рей проделала в одиночестве.

Отец ждал ее в своих покоях. Без своей официальной тяжелой одежды, в удобных и мягких штанах и тунике, он ожидал Рей, удобно развалившись на диване. На низком столике перед ним стояла бутылка кореллианского вина (его любимый сорт) и два бокала на тонких ножках.

Рей никогда не задумывалась, сколько ее отцу лет. Он мог быть старым, как сама галактика, но выглядел лет на тридцать сколько она его помнила. Он мог уничтожать миры, а мог дарить жизнь. Он мог все.

— Папа, — когда дверь закрылась за ее спиной, Рей позволила себе улыбнуться.

— Рей, — мягко сказал Кайло Рен. — Иди сюда. Обними меня.

Рей не заставила себя ждать, с разбегу плюхнувшись на диван и прижавшись к отцу, спрятав лицо у него на груди. От него пахло знакомо, пахло домом и чем-то еще, что будило какие-то полузабытые воспоминания, будто из другой жизни. Щекочущий ноздри горьковато-медный запах.

— Я скучал по тебе, — тихо сказал отец и поцеловал ее в макушку. Рей вздохнула. Она тоже скучала.

Наконец она отлипла от отца и откинулась на спинку дивана. Кайло пододвинулся к ней ближе, и теперь его рука поигрывала с кончиками ее волос.

— Вино для двоих? — уточнила Рей.

— Ты теперь взрослая, — ответил отец. — Тебе можно.

— И это весь праздник? — Рей фыркнула. — Когда хейпанской наследнице исполнилось восемнадцать, они закатили гуляния на весь консорциум.

— Ты хочешь гуляний? — Кайло приподнял брови в удивлении.

Рей пожала плечами:

— Не знаю. Иногда мне нравится, что меня толком в лицо никто не знает. А иногда хочется… ты знаешь… почувствовать себя дочерью Императора. По-настоящему.

— Поверь мне, Рей, — Кайло склонился к ней и поцеловал в висок. — Вся эта мишура — развлечение для бедных. Твоя кровь делает тебя особенной. Где бы ты ни оказалась, ты всегда будешь выделяться. Сила благоволит к тебе.

— Хорошо, — Рей вздохнула. — Но может хотя бы музыку включим?

— Делай, что хочешь. — Отец улыбнулся. — Это твой праздник.

Рей соскочила с дивана и бросилась выбирать музыку, пока отец разливал вино по бокалам. Возможно, выбор Рей его и не устроил — какая-то дико популярная ритмичная какофония, очередное новое веяние в мирах Ядра — но Кайло ничего не сказал. И когда Рей снова присела рядом с ним, протянул ей бокал.

— За тебя, милая, — сказал Кайло.

Стаканы встретились с легким мелодичным звоном. Рей осторожно отпила из своего, пробуя вино на вкус, и оно ей понравилось: сладкое, чуть вяжущее язык. Приятное. Это был первый в ее жизни алкоголь. Рей очень быстро прикончила бокал — в бокале Кайло убавилось едва ли на половину — и почувствовала, как вино ударило в голову. Щеки горели, в теле появилась легкость, и захотелось говорить. И Рей начала говорить: рассказывала отцу то, что он и так знал, делилась с ним глупыми сплетнями, которые изредка добирались до нее через слуг и охрану. Кайло отвечал односложно, и постепенно Рей замолчала, расслабленно устроившись возле него.

— Я такая пьяная, — фыркнула она и хихикнула, положив голову отцу на плечо.

— Трудно поверить, что ты когда-то была ребенком, — заметил Кайло, нежно проводя пальцами по ее щеке. — Я помню, как впервые увидел тебя на экране: плод с быстро бьющимся сердечком. И я до сих пор не могу поверить, что это ты у меня выросла, какой ты стала.

В памяти у Рей внезапно всплыли слова Хакса, и она спросила:

— А какой была мама?

Отец всегда старался обходить эту тему стороной. Либо прямо говорил, что не хочет обсуждать это, либо отделывался общими фразами. Иногда Рей задумывалась, действительно ли он любил ее маму? Или, может быть, Рей была плодом случайной связи? Или ее выносила суррогатная мать, сразу же забывшая о ней?

— Она была… — Кайло умолк, задумчиво глядя в пустоту, а потом перевел взгляд на Рей и тепло улыбнулся: — Точно такой же, как и ты. В точности.

Рей снова фыркнула.

— Такие же волосы. — Рука отца провела по ее волосам. — Такие же… веснушки.

Он нежно коснулся ее щеки.

— Такие же губы.

Его палец обрисовал форму ее губ, и Рей, подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему порыву, слегка приоткрыла рот, наслаждаясь этим ощущением.

— И такие же глаза. — Отец посмотрел на нее. — Ты само совершенство, девочка моя.

— И она тоже была? — спросила Рей коварно. — Совершенством?

— Не совсем. — Кайло улыбнулся. — Но я смог сделать так, чтобы ты взяла от обоих родителей все самое лучшее.

— И, конечно, чувствительность к Силе, — притворно пробурчала Рей. — А если бы я не была Одаренной, ты бы любил меня?

— Разумеется, — ответил отец. — Я всегда буду любить тебя, любую тебя.

И дальше произошло что-то совсем неожиданное: отец наклонился и поцеловал Рей. Прямо в губы, не в щеку и не в лоб, и этот поцелуй, поначалу целомудренный, перерос в нечто иное. Рей чувствовала, как отец крепко сжимает ее плечи, чувствовала его язык — неужели, когда целуются делают так? Ее охватило странное оцепенение. Разве такое должно происходить? Разве это нормально?

Отец отодвинулся от нее, не сводя с лица Рей взгляда. Его глаза блестели, бледные щеки покрыл румянец.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Н-не знаю, — ответила Рей. — Что ты делаешь?

— Целую мою возлюбленную дочь, — ответил Кайло. — Что же еще?

— А это… правильно? — неуверенно спросила Рей.

Ей казалось, что такое должно происходить между парнем и девушкой, мужем и женой… но не между отцом и дочерью. Это было неправильно, несмотря на то, что отец не причинял ей боли.

— Тебе не понравилось? — Кайло нахмурился.

— Не знаю, — повторила Рей. Она боялась расстроить отца, но повторять это ей не хотелось. — Я… никогда такого не делала.

— Я знаю. — На лицо отца вернулась улыбка. — Рей, я все знаю. Давай попробуем еще раз.

И он снова поцеловал ее, и Рей попыталась ответить ему, неумело, но старательно. В голове шумело. Рей было жарко, а еще она почувствовала, как отец опустил одну руку ей на бедро, и поглаживает, постепенно приближая ладонь к ее промежности. В этом _точно_ было что-то неправильное. Рей подалась назад, старательно отворачиваясь от отца.

— Пап. Пап! Прекрати! — Она сумела оттолкнуть его, и глаза Кайло Рена потемнели.

Ему это явно не понравилось.

— Папа, это странно! — выпалила Рей. — Я не… Я лучше пойду к себе. Я слишком много выпила.

— Всего один бокал, — возразил отец. — Поверь мне, это ерунда. Тем более в твой день рождения.

— Ты не должен этого делать, — серьезно сказала Рей. — Это… очень странно.

— Я император, — Кайло пододвинулся ближе, приподнялся, нависая над Рей, глядящей на него во все глаза, — и я сам решаю, что я должен делать, а чего не должен. Я ждал тебя так долго, Рей, с той секунды, как ты появилась на свет, я знал, что ты будешь моей.

— Папа, — предупреждающе сказала Рей. В попытках отодвинуться, она почти легла на подлокотник.

— Не бойся, — он усмехнулся, зло и горько одновременно, — я тоже это чувствую.

Сердце Рей колотилось как бешеное, когда отец опять поцеловал ее. Он быстро оставил в покое ее губы и перешел к шее, покрывая ее быстрыми поцелуями. Его руки сжимали ее талию, не давая Рей двинуться.

— Рей, Рей… — тихо прошептал отец. — Долгие годы… Ты не представляешь, насколько долгие.

Его рука скользнула под тунику Рей и сжала ее грудь. Отец почти лег на нее, прижимая к диванчику, и в этот момент Рей стало очень страшно. Мир словно перевернулся с ног на голову, творилась какая-то чертовщина, а она ничего не могла с этим сделать. В ножнах на бедре висел вибронож, но не могла же она заколоть _родного отца_? Он был единственным ее близким человеком!

Это невозможно, это все лишь дурной сон!

— Папа, не надо! — взмолилась она.

— Я не причиню тебе боли, — пообещал Кайло.

— Ты с ума сошел! — Рей попыталась оттолкнуть его. — Что ты себе возомнил?! Я же твоя _дочь_! Родная дочь!

— О, Рей, — отец тонко улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. Рей отвернулась и попыталась боднуть его лбом, но не преуспела. — Ты мне гораздо больше, чем дочь.

Рей умоляла его, пока он не оторвал кусок от ее туники и не запихал его ей в рот, и после этого продолжил мучить ее в тишине, касаясь ее так нежно и любяще, как мог только он. Рей казалось, что ее вырвет и она задохнется собственной рвотой, но, к сожалению, этого не случилось.

***

Она проснулась в темноте. Несколько смутных бесконечных секунд Рей казалось, что случившееся днём — лишь сон, и на флагман она отправится завтра. Но запах, окружавший ее, тепло чужого тела за спиной, говорили об обратном. Она лежала неподвижно, слушая, как мерно дышит в темноте ее отец, и в груди у нее рос болезненный стон. Не в силах сдерживать его, Рей прижала ладонь ко рту и впилась в нее зубами, прокусывая кожу до крови. Ей хотелось уйти, вернуться домой, забыть о том, что случилось. Проглотив вопль, Рей неслышно соскользнула с кровати и замерла. Она не знала, где ее одежда, и словно на секунду потеряла ориентацию в пространстве. Где верх, где низ? Может, стоит ей шагнуть, она оторвётся от пола, взлетит в воздух — или упадет, рухнув с высоты. Ничто теперь не казалось реальным, даже ее собственное существование.

— Куда ты? — голос отца был сонным, но он совершенно точно проснулся и теперь смотрел на нее в темноте — Рей чувствовала его взгляд.

— Я хочу уйти, — жалобно сказала она. — Пожалуйста.

— Твое место здесь, — ответил отец, и Рей услышала, как он похлопал по кровати рукой. — Рядом со мной. Отныне и во веки веков.

— Отпусти меня, — попросила Рей. — Зачем…

— Потому что ты — моя, — ответил отец. — Ты такая, какой я хочу тебя видеть, — его голос изменился. В нем зазвучало что-то новое, что-то, чему Рей не могла сопротивляться. — Поэтому ты подойдёшь и ляжешь рядом со мной.

Но она попыталась. Вцепилась ногтями в ладони, силясь не сдвинуться с места, сжала зубы, пытаясь преодолеть странный зов.

— Рей, Рей, — произнес отец с теплотой, и Рей облегчённо выдохнула, потому что зов исчез из его голоса. — Такая же упрямая, как всегда.

Возможно, он отпустит ее. Он же любит ее, он не захочет причинить ей новую боль?

— Ко мне. Быстро.

И Рей пошла на его голос в темноте, чувствуя, как поднимается в ней первобытный ужас и понимая, что даже не может открыть рот и закричать.

— Молодец, — удовлетворённо сказал отец, когда она села рядом и прижалась к нему. — Я должен был сделать это сразу, добавить послушания в первом же поколении. Но теперь уже все хорошо, да? У нас все хорошо.


End file.
